A Sexy Ninja & Her Cute Disciple
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Just a Yuri lemon story involving Taki x Natsu. Oh, and not to mention some Xianghua x Leixia action in the later chapters, as well.
1. A Sexy Ninja & Her Cute Disciple

_**[Disclaimer] I do not own anything! All of the rights goes to "Namco" and... whoever the heck else, I guess. I don't know. Who flipping cares? I sure don't.**_

 _ **[Author's Note] As usual coming from me, this story includes lots of girl-on-girl ass worship, lots of girl-on-girl strap-on sex, and also lots of girl-on-girl butt spankings going on. Why? Because it's a freaking fetish of mine, and not nearly enough stories out there focus on such things AT ALL. Somebody has to do it, right? Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy it! Or hate it. I honestly don't care. I'm terribly sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors, by the way... "Sonic Advance 2" for the GBA is my JAM, my ninjas! :D**_

 **(Chapter One - A Sexy Ninja & Her Cute Disciple)**

It was currently around one o'clock in the afternoon on this wonderful Spring day, and something beyond the word "awesome" has just recently happened to the young and beautiful kunoichi girl. Natsu actually did it, she finally done did it. Merely only seconds ago, the blonde haired teenager successfully defeated her own master, said master being the greatly feared Taki herself. The two Asian girls were inside of the large dojo building that they both built together not so long ago, the big structure being located deep in a forest-like area quite a distance away from civilization itself.

"Aw, yeah! Yeah, baby! I did it! I finally fucking KICKED your ass, Taki!" were Natsu's words of joy as she continued to dance around the fallen woman in red.

Taki couldn't help but to glare at Natsu's tight, rounded bottom as the girl happily pranced around herself like this. Both Taki and Natsu were wearing their usual red colored and super tight-fitting bodysuits at the moment. I just thought I'd let you know that. Well, Natsu's shows off some sexy leg action, but you freaking get the picture already. After quite a long while of self celebration, the blonde ninja then stopped moving all around as she then looked down at Taki, now with both of her hands on her curvy hips.

Giving her pretty and pissed off looking master a shamelessly smug smirk at the moment, Natsu gave Taki a quick wink before gleefully speaking to her, "All right, Master Taki, I think you **know** what it's time for now, don't you? And there is NO WAY that you're backing from out of it, either! That wouldn't be fair and you know it! You always beat me and you always fucked me afterwards, but now it's MY time to shine! I WON this time, baby! Ha, ha, ha! I sure am getting a whole lot better these days, aren't I?"

The blonde kunoichi was not lying about what she just said. Usually, and by usually I mean always, whenever Taki beat the teen girl in one of their usual sparring battles, the loser was forced to be "banged" by the winner's strap-on. This was something that was formed by the both of them, and at the time it sure sounded like a great idea to Natsu. However, after the many times that she pitifully lost against her much older master, getting bent over and fucked brutally hard was almost an everyday thing for the girl. Sure, Natsu absolutely **loved** the immense feelings of grandiose pleasure that she'd get from Taki, but she herself **always** hated the feeling of losing. Failure was Natsu's enemy, and today she finally defeated that enemy of hers with flying colors. Neither Taki or Natsu could honestly remember the very first time when they both became sexually intimate with one another. It just sort of happened one day, and from there on it was true love ever since.

Slowly standing up and dusting herself off now, Taki coldly gazed into Natsu's light brown colored eyes as she folded her arms underneath of her wonderfully busty chest. "Yes, all of your skills are surely increasing day by day, Natsu. I am not only impressed by you, but I am also very proud of you, as well," explained the older woman, her face still looking so darn serious like it always did. "I know what comes next, so please just get on with it."

Though she was just going to comment about her master's really kind sounding words about her fighting skills steadily improving the way that they are, Natsu truly could not help but to naughtily smile at the taller woman right when she heard the ending of Taki's tremendously short speech. The blonde haired teenager began to chuckle as she now began to walk over toward her master, the young girl soon enough tightly wrapping both of her arms around of the older woman's amazingly sexy body. "Oh, boy, somebody sure wants to rush things here, huh? You better not have let me win, Taki! I really tried hard, you know?"

While still hugging the Japanese woman, Natsu looked up and stared straight into Taki's dark brown eyes, the young kunoichi trying to give her female master the most saddest puppy dog eyed expression of all-time. "I even tried my hardest not to focus too much on your huge, wobbling tits and your fat, jiggling ass while we were fighting, too! And doing THAT shit was nearly much more tough to do overall! Please, tell me that I rightfully beat you, sensei. I won the battle fair and square, r-right?"

"Yes, you rightfully beat me, Natsu," calmly spoke back Taki as she laughed quietly, the voluptuous ninja woman later gently placing both of her hands onto the younger girl's cutely broad hips. "I am not just saying these things to make you feel good about yourself, mind you... You're truly honing and sharpening your skills to the tee, my child. In fact, as you are right now, I think that your fighting prowess has actually exceeded passed my own."

After hearing Taki sweetly saying those words to her like that, Natsu actually felt like she was about to start crying tears of joy right then and there. "Master T-Taki...!" then whispered Natsu, her gleaming and lovely looking eyes now watering up a little bit.

Feeling like words were no longer needed to be said right now, Taki took this opportunity to then softly place a very gentle kiss upon Natsu's dreamily silky feeling lips. Almost immediately, the blonde haired kunoichi kissed the slightly taller woman in red right back, both of Natsu's wondering hands soon enough taking a seriously firm hold on both of her female master's tight, soft, and perfectly round shaped butt cheeks. They moaned softly, their heads veered from side to side, their tongues entwined together, both of their hands ravished each other's body, both of their breasts erotically mashed into one another's, and dirtily sweet nothings were constantly whispered back and forth to each other as the two age different Japanese lovers continued to passionately tongue kiss one another.

Both Natsu and Taki stood there romantically holding each other as they exchanged deep kiss after deep kiss for at least nineteen minutes straight. Kissing each other for nineteen minutes only was honestly rather short for them. Most of the time, whenever the two Japanese girls are not training together or just doing something else entirely that is, their wildly energetic make out sessions usually always last up to about forty minutes or more. After suddenly giving Taki's deliciously plump, firmed up booty a terribly hard feeling smack with her left hand, Natsu slowly pulled her moist lips away from her master's just as wet feeling mouth, the two lovers back lovingly gazing at each other once again.

"You smell so good, s-sensei...! Even when you're all sweaty like this, you still somehow manage to smell so, so fucking good!" throatily breathed out Natsu, quickly pecking Taki's soft lips afterwards. "You're so perfect, my master," said the young girl, now looking almost way too excited all of the sudden. Eventually, Natsu took her arms away from the older woman's sexily curvaceous waistline as she then quickly started to eagerly grope both of her female teacher's very large bosoms; Taki couldn't help but to loudly moan as she felt her horny disciple continuing to nonchalantly violate and molest her body like this.

"And these fucking huge ass tits of yours are j-just...! They are both just s-so...! Argh! FUCK, you're so damn HOT! Why are you always so damn BEAUTIFUL looking for, you bitch?!" The golden haired kunoichi then began to playfully rub her cute looking face between of her moaning master's delightfully large boobs, the young girl also letting out somewhat silly sounding noises as she did so, as well. Many moments later on, Natsu soon enough stopped motorboating the older woman's soft breasts, the frisky blonde's small hands now back to anxiously massaging both of Taki's beautifully big boobies yet again.

"Look at these tasty fucking nipples of yours, sensei. They are both as hard as can be, aren't they?" giggled Natsu with half lidded eyes and a playful looking leer on her cute face; not to mention both of her thumbs skillfully circling against of Taki's clothed and very erect nipples, as well. "I really do hope that my own tits someday become just as big as yours, Taki. Damn, your bodysuit is SO tight against of your skin that even your fucking nipples stick out in the open for all to see! Ha, ha, ha, ha...! I think you really enjoy wearing this fucking skintight outfit of yours, don't you, sensei? I mean, I like wearing my outfit, too, so..."

Humbly laughing straight after hearing her really cute and very sexy disciple asking her that question of hers, Taki boldly answered her perverted student right back with an honestly confident sounding tone of voice, "I will admit that I do, in fact, really like to wear this tight bodysuit. However, it's not only just for showing off my body or whatever, because it also truly helps me to move around freely and without hindrance of any sort." Taki now started to look directly at her younger student with deviously half lidded eyes, too. "And as for your outfit, Natsu, I legitimately do believe that it compliments your body quite amazingly, if I must say so. It... hugs your modestly sized bosoms and your shapely, tight buttocks perfectly."

"Aw, thank you, sensei," laughed back the smiling kunoichi. "You know, speaking of butts..." were Natsu's words, her voice sounding oh, so sensual when she spoke. Now slowly walking in back of Taki, the young girl continued to naughtily speak to her master by saying, "I seriously can't tell you just how many times I fucking get lost staring at this big ass of yours, sensei." Now standing right behind of the woman, the blonde haired teen did not waste any time at all as she then immediately delivered a pleasurably sharp feeling spank right in the center of Taki's round, large, and very soft feeling booty. "Mm, that jiggle...!" breathed Natsu, slapping the older woman's right buttock six times straight, each following spank much harder feeling and much louder sounding than the previous one.

For some reason, getting a slap on her butt was something that Taki enjoyed very, very much. However, she did not figure that out on her own, because it was Natsu who eventually made the older ninja woman realize that about herself. Taki didn't even know why she liked getting spanked so much, but she figured that questioning it was kind of pointless in the long run. "You really like touching my ass, don't you?" asked Taki as she tried to look in back of herself.

The light brown eyed teen then squatted down towards the ground, both of the young kunoichi's hands now strongly squeezing on both of her female master's tight, yet still surprisingly wobbly butt cheeks. "Um, does a bear shit in the woods?" asked Natsu, afterwards smacking her master brutally hard across of her left plump ass cheek, seconds later gripping the tall woman's soft bum flesh once again.

"O-ooohh..." deeply moaned out Taki, now pushing her big butt back against of Natsu's face very carefully.

As she happily continued to kiss, caress, squeeze, and hardly spank both of the taut, fleshy cheeks of her master's rounded and perfect looking ass, Natsu simply let out a loud sounding laugh before shamelessly saying to her curvy teacher, "Of course I love touching your ass, Master Taki...! I've been doing it ever since we met, haven't I? But, I'm not the only one guilty of doing shit like this, you know!" After painfully smacking the middle of Taki's jiggling butt yet again, successfully making her much older lover groan in sheer pleasure because of her perverted actions, the young girl continued to bluntly express to the woman, "Because YOU always take any opportunity you can to touch MY ass, too! But, I don't mind it... I never minded it, Master Taki. I love it when you spank me, or kiss me, or... FUCK me!"

The black haired kunoichi couldn't help but to gently close her eyes shut now. "Oh, Natsu, yes...!" loudly whispered Taki, her voice now sounding rather lost in such horny feeling heat; Natsu just LOVED the sweet and sexy sound of Taki's voice at the moment.

Giggling now, Natsu then playfully bit Taki's left buttock, thus making the older kunoichi jump slightly with surprise. "Damn, you're just so hot, Master Taki...! I can't go on a day without touching you, you know that?" asked Natsu, the teen girl's right hand firmly smacking her female master's very big butt twice. Natsu's eyes merely marveled at just how sexily Taki's huge ass jiggled and rippled with each and every strike from her hand that it took. In her own humble opinion, Taki had the most stunning body on the entire planet.

"And I wouldn't want to h-have it any other w-way, my child," Taki somewhat shakily voiced back to her teenaged disciple, the tone of her sexy sounding voice slowly becoming even more and more arousing to Natsu by the second.

Shaking around her female master's tight, thick, cushy, juicy looking ass cheeks with both of her own hands while loudly giggling to herself, the golden blonde haired girl soon kissed the older woman's right buttock, harshly spanked her left ample ass cheek four times in a row, and then afterwards brashly shouted out loud, "Such a big, round, and soft fucking BOOTY! It's fucking perfect!"

And right after shouting that out as noisily as possible, the blonde girl then quickly jammed her pretty face really deep in-between of the older ninja woman's plump buttocks, the young and spunky acting kunoichi shaking her head left to right rather vigorously when she did so, as well. "Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom! Mm, mm, mm, mm! Mm, hmm! HMM! HMM!" exuberantly expressed Natsu as she gaily continued to rub her face quite salaciously against of Taki's heart shaped and spandex clad butt. With her hands now gently massaging both of her groaning in arousal master's big bum cheeks, the young teen then began to strongly snuffle in the very beautiful woman's feminine scent, Natsu also still robustly spanking Taki's taut, yet pulpy feeling ass cheeks from time to time, as well.

"Oh, fuck, N-Natsu...! O-oh, ho... YES!" were the passionate sounding words that Taki felt forced to moan out loudly, the older Japanese woman beginning to lightly shake her fine ass right up and against of her perverse disciple's elegant looking face.

After kissing, rubbing, sniffing, and spanking her enkindled master's very big bottom for at least twenty-two minutes straight, the lively kunoichi soon enough moved her cute face away from the older woman's really tight butt, but her head was only a few inches or so away. "Shit, sensei... your butt really does smell good!" spoke Natsu with a smirk on her face, the teenaged girl standing up right behind of her buxom master soon afterwards.

Finally opening back up her eyes again, Taki turned her head to the side as she tried to look in back of herself and over at her alluring, young student now. Trying her hardest to compose herself, the raved haired woman quickly put on one of her usual serious looking facial expressions before speaking out very calmly, "The raw lewdness of your words and your actions will **always** be quite the spectacle to me, Natsu..."

"Damn straight, babe," proudly retorted back Natsu, the blonde girl nonchalantly giving her master's sexily fat, yet really firm booty a very sharp feeling smack on her jiggling ass afterwards. "I'm a complete horny fool when it comes to being alone with you, Master Taki! And nobody can even blame me for that, either!"

Now sounding a bit too impatient about all of this, the tight bodysuit wearing ninja woman then soon spoke to her cutesy disciple in a rather frustrated sounding tone of voice, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

The young blonde just laughed after she heard her master say that to her. "Well, FUCK to the YEAH! I mean, DUH! I'm fucking going to tear your fat ass up, sensei!"

"Okay, then do it. I am quite tired of waiting now, my child."

After abruptly slapping Taki's right butt cheek extremely hard once more, Natsu simply began to walk away from the clearly irritated woman in red. "Stop being such a fucking bitch, you bitch," jokily said Natsu as she made her way over towards the only door of the room with a sashay of the hips.

Right when the teenaged ninja walk passed of her much older lover, however, she soon immediately felt one of Taki's hands then assertively smack her rather hardly across of her round ass, and feeling the firm spank actually did not make Natsu instantly react to the woman's naughty action. However, the blonde girl **did** start to softly rub both of her own deliciously wriggling butt cheeks to try to merely ease down some of the strong, pleasurable feeling pain that she currently felt at the moment.

Natsu opened up the door, walked out of the room, went inside of another room, ended up picking the biggest strap-on that they had here inside of the house, put on the strap-on around of her waist, walked back out of the room, walked back inside of the room that Taki was still in, and then hurriedly closed the door shut behind of herself. Upon entering the room, the youthful kunoichi instantly noticed the older female ninja on all fours, the mature woman ever so slowly swaying her ass from side to side, simply beckoning her spunky student for some much needed and seriously desired sexual attention right about now.

"Damn, you really DO want some dick, huh?" Natsu then gracefully cartwheeled over toward her teacher, seconds later getting down on both of her knees. "That's what I like to see! Face down, ass up!" cheered out the teen girl, now using her small hands to fiercely rip open a wide hole right in the back of Taki's really tightfitting bodysuit, the older woman's big bottom now bare and fully exposed.

"You fucking little shit...! Do you have any idea just how much that costs me to-"

Natsu ended Taki's stern sounding words kind of abruptly by randomly spanking the black haired ninja's left soft ass cheek as she quickly flipped her left hand upwards in a very swift motion. The way that Taki's huge, thick booty cheek wonderfully jiggled from her spank was always much more than sexy looking enough to get Natsu's mouth watering with such genuine feeling lust and desire.

"Shut the fuck up and take my fake dick, bitch...! You **know** you like how I don't FUCK around with this shit, Master Taki...! And besides, you totally had plenty of enough time to strip down naked before I even got back in here, anyway. But, what did YOU decide to do instead of that? You got down on your knees, bent the fuck over, and stuck your fat booty up in the air like a fucking whore. You can't blame me for doing shit, sensei, so shut your fucking mouth!"

Right after stating those foul words of hers, Natsu soon spat on her strap-on, stroked the plastic phallus a few times, roughly smacked her female master on her own fat ass again, and then slowly began to ease her senthetic dick inside of the raven haired kunoichi's asshole. Hearing Taki loudly moan out in such delightful seeming sexual heat now, Natsu decided to just completely thrust herself deep inside of the mature woman's butthole now, the young girl's pelvis now strongly colliding up against of her sexy teacher's rather taut, yet still so wobbly big butt.

"F-F-FFFFUCK! Ah, FUCK Y-YES, NATSU! Please, fuck m-m-me! F-fuck me!" yelled out Taki in straight up carnal agony, the mature woman clearly losing her own mind and spirit in purely perverse lust now.

"Well, would you look at that," breathily voiced Natsu, her sexily curved hips smoothly thrusting back and forth as she now started to aggressively crash her trim hips right up against of Taki's rippling and jiggling ass cheeks. "M-my fucking huge cock just slipped right inside of this big booty of yours with c-complete fucking ease, sensei! I... I s-suppose that you actually w-weren't lying about that Ivy Valentine whore fucking y-you in the ass after all, huh?"

Trying her very best to speak back to her bouncy disciple, Taki somehow managed to reply back, "It w-was against of my o-o-own will, but y-yes...! I w-was most certainly n-not lying about that- SHIT!"

Natsu's humping speed then suddenly started to increase tenfold, the teenaged ninja now fucking her mature lover like a totally deranged and rabid dog. "Oh, fuck yes, Taki! Take my dick! Take every inch o-of my cock, you slutty bitch! You h-have no idea just how LONG that I've been waiting to take you like this! To FUCK you like t-the fucking slut that you a-a-are, sensei! Mm, baby, yeah! Ha, ha, ha! Oh, y-your BIG ASS! Your f-fat f-fucking ass feels S-SO fucking good, sensei! Holy shit, t-this is amazing! I love you!"

All while screaming all of that out, Natsu happily continued to completely ravage Taki's beyond womanly body like an insanely crazy madwoman. Though the two girls were already close enough, this extremely steamy event surely took their still budding relationship to much higher levels of honest feelings and mutual romantic urges.

Throughout the rest of the day, Natsu actually ended up brutally fucking Taki at least seven times in total. It sure was a long day for them both, but dammit it was also a really, **really** great day for them both, too.

 _ **The End!**_

 **Hey, hey. I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading! It really does mean a whole lot to me. Liked it, hated it, it's all good either way. I just honestly appreciate any viewers at all, you know what I mean? Um, I plan on writing two more short chapters for this story, so... y-yeah? Like, s-stay tuned for that...? Look, I don't know- SHUT UP! *Sips some sweet tea*... Oh, and may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**


	2. It Takes Three To Ménage à trois

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own sh**...**_

 _ **[Author's Note] This is the second chapter, folks- *Gets shot* AW, NUTS! *Falls over and starts to flop like a fish* *Eventually stands back up and epically dabs like Sportacus from "Lazy Town" as MLG music starts to loudly play at ear rape volume levels* *Air horns sound off*.**_

 **(Chapter Two - It Takes Three To Ménage à trois)**

It has been almost two weeks since the very memorable day when Natsu finally defeated her own much more experienced master in the heat of battle, and ever since that really amazing day the two ninja girls were without a doubt much, **much** more sexually intimate with one another. As if the blonde teenager was not shamelessly perverted around her breathtakingly sexy teacher enough as she was, now it seemed as though Natsu was somehow even more of an oversexed pervert than she previously was before. Taki completely did not mind it at all, though. In fact, the older woman actually encouraged her desirable student's erotic behavior all of the time, and sometimes even during their stressful ninja training sessions, which usually just ended up with Taki being forcefully bent over something a fucked mercilessly hard by Natsu herself.

Over the course of time, it wound up seeming like Taki was the much more submissive one while Natsu was clearly the much more dominant one; however, Taki **still** did occasionally fuck Natsu real good here and there. On this really warm feeling Spring afternoon day, the sun was now currently setting, the sky looking as beautiful and resplendent as it always did. It looked as though the sky was stylishly lit on fire with soft orange, dark yellow, and even bright pink-like colors. It was just simply remarkable to gaze up at, honestly. While Natsu was busy polishing up her sharp weapons, and while Taki was deeply focused on reading one of her many books, the two lovely Japanese girls soon heard somebody loudly knocking on the front door of their dojo house; both Taki and Natsu were inside of the same room, by the way.

Though the youthful girl straightaway looked happy when she heard the loud knocks on the front door, the older woman still remained stony-faced like she usually always would look. "Oh, my gosh!" cheerfully shouted the golden haired ninja, now jumping up and landing on her feet. "That has to be her! I know it is! She's actually here! Yes!"

Standing up from out of her comfy chair as well, the black haired woman looked over at her buoyant student before calmly asking the girl, "Who is she and why is she here? This better not be any trouble, child."

Natsu smiled at her attractive master as she merrily retorted, "Nah, this isn't anything bad! Well... at least I really hope that it isn't. Ha, ha."

Taki then folded her arms and squinted her pretty, dark brown colored eyes at her sexy disciple, the mature kunoichi's dour looking facial expression somewhat making Natsu feel a little bit nervous all of the sudden. Shaking her hands at the ponytailed ninja now, Natsu let out another nervous sounding laugh before saying to her, "Look, I promise you that this isn't anything, like, **super bad** or something... o-okay? I can one hundred percent assure you that, Master Taki!"

The older woman then started to walk away while speaking to the younger girl, "Yeah? Well, we will see about that, Natsu. Honestly, you're always up to something, you know that?"

The energetic kunoichi promptly began to follow real close up behind of her curvy teacher, both of Natsu's light brown eyes unequivocally staring straight at both of Taki's bubbly, juicy, and very firm looking ass cheeks. The incomparably sexy way that Taki's astoundingly curved hips rocked from side to side as she walked on forward, and also how both of the Japanese woman's big, pleasantly soft feeling butt cheeks alluringly jiggled with every step that she simply took, way more than easily made Natsu really just want to violate Taki's body right then and there. As the two Asian lovers turned down a corner and continued to get closer towards the front door of their home, the blonde haired kunoichi couldn't help herself as she eventually gave her curvaceous master's round, wobbling, fat bottom a very solid smack with her right hand.

After doing that, Natsu instantly spanked the taller woman's left ass cheek this time, the horny girl seconds later then lustfully grabbing herself a fairly tight hold of her solemn teacher's beautifully jiggling butt cheeks. Taki's face may not express how she truly feels about certain things much too often, which of course was thanks to the Japanese woman's nearly permanent scowl, but she absolutely **loved** whenever Natsu just boldly touched her body like this. The two ninja females were certainly very familiar with each other, and not to mention shockingly unashamed of doing specific types of sexual things to one another completely out of the blue, as well.

With a shit eating grin now plastered on her face, and with her hands still continuing to perversely squeeze and spank the older kunoichi's shapely butt, the youthful blonde quietly laughed to herself before saying, "Mm, sensei...! Your big booty always looks so sexy whenever you walk, you know? It's all wiggly and round looking. You're so hot, Master Taki..."

Taki may have heard those flattering words from Natsu a dozen times by now, but she felt as though she could never really get tired of hearing them from her. Soon enough, both Taki and Natsu eventually reached the front door of their house, the both of them now standing in front of it; Natsu was still behind of Taki, mind you. As Natsu sustained touching her dark haired master's tight feeling, soft, and marvelously round shaped ass, Taki then suddenly spun herself around and hastily grabbed herself a rather desperate seeming hold on her young student's flawless looking face with both of her slightly rough feeling hands. After that, the long ponytailed woman then tilted her girly disciple's head up a little bit, only to then hotly press her own moistly tender feeling lips directly against of Natsu's smooth and amazingly soft mouth.

The young girl instantly kissed her much older lover right back, the blonde soon aggressively slapping both of her feminine hands down upon the mature woman's very plump, heart shaped booty. Doing exactly what her own student was doing to her, Taki also firmly slammed both of her hands downwards onto the younger girl's taut, soft feeling, and sweetly rounded butt, the mature kunoichi slowly taking complete control over the many, many divinely passionate kisses that they both were sharing together here. Using her left hand to belligerently spank the younger girl's plump ass many times over again, each strong spank of hers actually making Natsu wince slightly in pain, Taki eventually placed her right hand on the back of her groaning student's head, her own soft lips still somehow deepening their wet kisses.

Taki's tongue, it was moving and gliding across of Natsu's so damn strenuously, and the way that the older kunoichi was kissing the blonde haired ninja was certainly much more passionate than usual. Natsu could clearly tell that her voluptuous master was seriously riled up with such incredible emotions, strong and sexual emotions. Not wanting to stop at the moment, Taki roughly grabbed Natsu by her shoulders, spun herself to the right, and then aggressively pushed her adorable disciple against of the wall, the older woman now using her own two calloused hands to lustfully grope both of her younger lover's astonishingly petite breasts. Knowing that she obviously lost this deep kissing battle already, Natsu simply stopped trying to even compete with her always stern acting teacher's deranged and passionate tongue kisses.

In fact, all she did now was moan pathetically, stuck her pink colored tongue out of her mouth, kept her light brown eyes opened up in a half lidded fashion, and also tightly held both of her dark haired master's juicy booty cheeks with her small hands. And as for Taki, she just merely continued to overzealously kiss the younger girl's wet lips, enthusiastically sucked very hardly on her tongue, licked across of her cute face occasionally, and what **really** sent Natsu falling over the edge was when Taki even started to harshly rub on the blonde kunoichi's now soaking wet womanhood all while doing these perversely heated things to her. The two age different Japanese lovers then heard a few more loud sounding knocks on their front door yet again, and it was a really good thing that they did because, quite honestly, they both pretty much forgot that someone was even there in the first place.

Whoever it was knocking on their front door, they must had to have heard all of the noises that the two girls were making here, and that especially goes for Natsu without even saying. The cocky kunoichi wasn't exactly being quiet right now, you know? Judging by just how wet that the blonde girl was increasingly becoming through her red spandex, how dangerously loud her euphoric shouts were getting now, and not to mention how her shapely body also began to jolt and spasm with such undiluted pleasure, Taki straight up **knew** that she had to finally stop molesting her girly student before things REALLY went further out of hand here.

Pulling herself away from Natsu's heavily panting mouth, the mature woman decided to instead focus her strong kisses up against of the youthful ninja's trim neck now, Taki sensuously giving her moaning female disciple multiple rather fierce sucks, kisses, and licks all over Natsu's neck and collarbone. About a minute later after giving her curvy student numerous red looking marks all over her neck, the earnest woman soon slowly pulled herself away from the younger girl now, the tall kunoichi gently wiping her own mouth with the back of her left hand afterwards. With her back still pressed up against of the wall, Natsu began to gradually slide herself down the wall until her shapely butt eventually rested onto the wooden floor below.

As a really wide and very silly looking smile quickly decorated her own cutesy facial features so suddenly, the blonde haired girl goofily giggled a few times before staggeringly saying quietly, "O-oh, sensei...! Oooohhhhhh, s-sensei, holy shit you're amazing..."

Not even caring to say anything back to her dazed student in the slightest way possible, Taki turned herself around and faced the front door once again, the Japanese woman now busy with unlocking the darned thing; most of the doors of their dojo home do have many, many confusing and somewhat weird looking locks.

"Mm, that fat ass," then spoke Natsu in a hushed tone while smiling up at her master, both of her shimmering eyes brazenly staring straight at the sexy, round, spandex clad booty that was still not too far away from her own arm's reach at all.

"I heard that," plainly replied back the unsmiling looking kunoichi, seconds later opening up the front door and looking to see just who it was standing there.

To the raven haired ninja's surprise, she saw a very happy looking Leixia standing right in front of herself, the young Chinese girl in time giving the jaded woman a cute little wave with her right hand. Leixia was wearing a royal blue and lilac colored short sleeved shirt that showed off her flat belly very slightly, also along with a pair of really short, super closefitting shorts that had the exact same color scheme as her shirt did. And just in case if you haven't figured it out already, both Taki and Natsu were wearing their usual, iconic, red colored, extremely tight-fitting, and very sleek looking spandex bodysuits.

"U-um, hello, Miss Taki! It is sure nice seeing you again!"

"..."

Leixia then soon spotted her best friend Natsu sitting down on the floor right next to Taki. Happily looking at her friend now, the extremely cutesy teen also began to give the ninja girl a friendly wave of the hand, as well. "And hello to you, too, Natsu!" cheerfully expressed the young swordswoman, giggling afterwards.

Shaking her head around a few times in a pitiful attempt to snap herself from out of her own daze, the blonde haired kunoichi hurriedly jumped up into the air, and then softly landed back down onto both of her own two feet. Smirking smugly as she started to walk towards the front door, Natsu unexpectedly gave Taki's thick ass an immensely harsh feeling slap, walked right passed of her busty master afterwards, and then spread both of her arms wide as she happily looked over at Leixia.

"Leixia, my girl! How are you today, cutie?" spoke Natsu as she continued to approach the endearing girl, the two teenaged Asian girls eventually giving one another a very tight embrace moments later. A few seconds later after the hug, the blonde haired ninja suddenly planted both of her hands down onto both of the Chinese girl's unbelievably soft butt cheeks with a solidly firm slap, the naughty kunoichi now eagerly squeezing on her female friend's cushy, warm feeling bottom.

Laughing giddily and jumping up a little bit right after feeling Natsu's hands strongly spanking, and now squeezing, her wobbly rear-end like that, Leixia just continued to hug the blonde troublemaker as she soon spoke to her, "Oh, m-my! He, he! I'm doing just fine, Natsu. How have you been doing, huh?"

After asking the teen kunoichi that question of hers, Leixia then started to firmly grip onto Natsu's amazingly perky looking butt, as well. The two teenaged Asian girls looked each other straight in the eyes now, both of their pleasantly small breasts appealingly pressing up against of one another's, and both of their frisky hands simply continuing to anxiously massage each other's deliciously plump looking rumps; Taki could not lie to herself, though, because the mere sight of the two young girls right now was only making the mature kunoichi even that much more wet and horny than she previously was before.

"Aw, I'm doing just great today! And thanks for asking, by the way!" replied back a very cheerful sounding Natsu, still brightly smiling at her cute friend.

Gently rubbing her recently spanked booty cheek now, Taki soon voiced out to the two pretty girls, "Must you two always grab on each other's butts like that when you embrace? Honestly..."

Natsu laughed somewhat loudly, and then turned her head around to look at her really irritated looking master now. "Yeah, and so what? Come on, Taki, you KNOW that I can't hug a pretty girl without grabbing on her butt!"

Leixia then hardly spanked Natsu's right buttock three times straight in a row, the adorable girl's three sharp slaps easily making the blonde ninja's nicely rounded booty cheek jiggle ever so provocatively, and both of Taki's dark brown colored eyes forcefully gaped at just how sexy and enchanting that it truly looked to her at the moment. In her own honest opinion, Natsu had such a sweet and perfect looking ass, but she also believed that Leixia's own bottom looked absolutely dazzling and tasty, too. And speaking of Leixia, the young swordswoman's mother, Xianghua, was actually the most beautiful looking woman that Taki has ever seen, and she **still** feels that way about the Chinese mother even to this very day.

Clearing her throat now, the tall woman in red spandex soon asked the young swordswoman, "So, Leixia, where is your mother? Is she not here with you?"

"No, she's still at home right now," simply answered the Chinese girl, now happily smiling at Taki. "Natsu wanted me to come over here today, so... here I am."

"Hmm... I see..." quietly said Taki, now looking kind of upset. "Well, it's getting all dark out here. The sun is almost fully set and whatnot, so come on in, you two." And with that, Taki then turned around and began to slowly walk down the really long looking hallway of their dojo house.

The two young, female teenagers then started to closely walk side by side of one another, the both of them still looking rather overjoyed as of right now, as well. "Her butt," giggled Leixia, her shining and light brown colored eyes soon looking over at her deviant Japanese friend.

"Is soon going to get the fucking SHIT fucked from out of it? Yes...! Yes, it will!" loudly spoke Natsu, her dirty sounding words instantly making the extremely cutesy girl adorably laugh somewhat quietly soon after hearing her best friend speak out those really foul mannered words.

Upon entering the clean looking house and locking the door shut behind of themselves, both Natsu and Leixia then proceeded to calmly walk straight down the main long hallway while talking to each other about random things. About a minute later, the two young girls soon turned down a corner and entered inside of a different room. When the two females entered inside of the room, both of their jaws practically dropped because of what they saw right before of themselves. Not too far across of themselves, the two Asian girls quickly noticed the older Japanese woman almost completely bending over a table of some sort; Taki was apparently 'looking' at a book of hers or something.

Knowing, and also sensing, both girls behind of herself now, Taki eventually asked the sexily adorable duo with a faintly erotic sounding tone in her femininely deep voice, "So... just what do you two plan on doing here tonight?" The mature woman then slowly turned her head to the side now, afterwards blowing a few loose strands of her dark colored hair away from her two gorgeous looking eyes right before lowly speaking out, "May it... have something to do with me, young ones?"

The two best friends then slowly looked over at each other for a few seconds, and then moments later looked right back at Taki, the two Asian girls quickly noticing the always serious looking kunoichi woman now starting to skillfully shake around her astoundingly round shaped, nicely tightened, jiggling, thick ass cheeks at the both of them. With nothing but pure lust controlling their actions now, both Leixia and Natsu soon hurriedly made their way on over towards Taki, and at that very moment was only the beginning of a really, really, really, really, **really** long night of super rough fucking, uncommonly depraved perversion, borderline insane levels of sexual lust, completely disgusting acts of twisted sex, and not to mention **thee** most foul kinds of dirty talk that one's simple mind probably couldn't even begin to honestly try to comprehend it all.

It was now almost hitting midnight at the moment, and all three of the girls were still not quite through with expressing all of their abnormally strong feelings of sexual debauchery and seemingly untamable concupiscence towards each other. The small room that they were all in harshly reeked of sex, and the obnoxiously loud sounds of pelvis to ass cheek collision beautifully echoed and reverberated from off of the walls in such a steady, flawless sounding rhythm. Each of the girls were stark naked, that is if you do not count the large strap-on gear that both Natsu and Leixia had on during most of all of this. For the past couple of hours or so, Taki was getting brutally, viciously, and sadistically fucked **HARD** by the two youthful, female fighters.

The dark haired kunoichi has been getting treated like a complete whore by the two best friends almost too roughly in all honesty, and they both most definitely fucked the older woman silly; heck, they were both still doing it, too. They both spat on Taki, they called her many crude names, they spanked her soft ass totally red, they pulled her slightly long hair painfully hard, they fucked every one of her tight holes with frighteningly aggressive vigor, they also sat on her face...! Look, basically speaking here, the two younger girls just made the much older woman their slutty bitch, and Taki truthfully loved every single second of it all, too.

Taki's pretty face was down flat against of the wooden floor and her perfectly fat booty was hiked up high in the air. Right behind of the jaggedly moaning woman's stunningly curvaceous body was Leixia, the super happy looking Chinese girl currently, and also quite speedily, thrusting her finely curved hips back and forth very hardly up against of Taki's taut feeling, wildly jiggling, and superbly lovely looking heart shaped ass. Both Leixia and Natsu were merely just taking turns strap-on fucking Taki doggy-style now, and Leixia was currently on her ninth time doing it to her so far; Natsu did it only eight times thus far. Leixia would always roughly fuck Taki's soaking wet pussy, and Natsu would always powerfully fuck Taki's sublimely big ass.

Tightly holding onto both of the really busty brunette woman's very broad looking hips as she continued to mercilessly give the moaning Japanese bitch's pussy a beyond riotous fucking from behind, the Chinese teenager giggled rather cutely before saying out loud, "M-my, you really are a slut, Miss T-Taki...! You're j-just like my mother...! She, too, always bends h-her fucking fat ass o-over and lets m-me fuck her for h-hours straight, as w-well, you know...! Oh, fuck yeah! Y-you feel soooooo goooood, Miss Taki! Mm, baby! AW, Y-YEEESSS!"

Also standing up on both of her knees right behind of Leixia herself, Natsu soon gave her younger friend a painfully firm feeling smack on her left rippling ass cheek, instantly making the Chinese female warrior yelp daintily in response to her rather sudden and playful spank. "You know, speaking of your own mother, Leixia..." whispered the blonde haired girl inside of her crazily fast thrusting friend's right ear. "Perhaps you should, like, bring her on over here tomorrow night maybe? I think that sounds like a totally great fucking idea! Wouldn't you agree, cutie booty?"

"Oh, fuck y-yeah, Natsu...!" immediately retorted back the pelvic thrusting girl, afterwards aggressively slapping Taki right on her bubbly, round butt twice and making the mature woman gasp out loudly in such dreamy feeling pleasure and heat.

Their kinky fun continued on throughout the night for quite a long while, but of course all things must come to an end eventually.

 _ **The End!**_

 **Uh, yeah, um... I guess thanks for reading yet again! Chapter three will be up whenever, if able of course... *Starts to drink some more sweet tea* *Sigh*... O-oh, yeah, and may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**


	3. It Takes Four To Tango!

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own SH**, NIGGA!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] *Still epically dabbing like Sportacus from "Lazy Town"... Get on my level here, you jerk chicken fraud! And NO, I do NOT do any gosh dang drugs! Drugs are gay!**_

 **(Chapter Three - It Takes Four To Tango!)**

It was a new day today, or should I say a new night. It was currently ten o'clock PM, and Xianghua along with her young daughter Leixia have both just arrived at Taki and Natsu's residence that resided deep in a beautiful looking forest area. After Xianghua knocked on their front door a few times, it was only a matter of seconds before Taki opened up the door with a very slight smile on her face.

"Well, look who both showed up right on time tonight," calmly said the tall Japanese woman, chuckling lowly afterwards. "Please, come on in, you two." Taki then stepped to the side, now giving the mother and her daughter plenty enough room to walk on inside of the large dojo house.

"Thank you for having us here tonight," gleefully spoke the adult Chinese swordswoman as she stepped inside of the humble home, her cute daughter following right behind of herself.

"Yeah, thank you, Miss Taki!" also chimed the youthful swordfighter, happily looking up at the sexy kunoichi as she spoke.

After closing and locking up the front door completely, the Japanese woman soon replied back to them both with a smile, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine... Natsu! Natsu, get your ass over here! I know that you hear me, child! Xianghua and Leixia are here!" Right when she finished screaming those words out like that, all three of the girls then started to hear very loud foot steps coming down from one of the many hallways of the house, a sprinting Natsu soon enough now turning down the corner as she excitedly ran towards them all.

As for what everybody was currently wearing tonight, Taki was still wearing one of her usual and dark red colored, super tight-fitting, sleek looking, spandex bodysuits. Natsu was also wearing one of her customary, light red colored, really close-fitting, smooth looking, spandex bodysuits with her elegant legs exposed. Xianghua had on a very short, hot pink colored, short sleeved shirt along with black colored, terribly short looking, body-hugging, thigh revealing booty shorts that halfway exposed her own butt crack. And as for Leixia, she had on her flower pattered, long sleeved, slightly short, somewhat tight-fitting pajama shirt along with matching flower pattered, very close-fitting pajama pants that deliberately, and also quite proudly, showed off her bubbly looking, soft feeling, and marvelously round shaped ass. All of the Asian girls were also barefooted, by the way.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, master!" Natsu happily yelled out, the golden blonde haired girl now standing right next to everyone. Placing her hands on both of her sexy hips, the arrogant ninja looked at the three stunning females as she then began to say, "Geez, sensei, don't get your panties all in a bunch. I was heading down here, you know? I just had to finish cleaning up the very last few of the dirty dishes in the kitchen."

"I don't wear panties, Natsu..." modestly replied back Taki, the woman in red shaking her head slightly as she tried her best not to crack too wide of a smile right after saying that to her student.

Giving Taki's tight ass a couple of firm squeezes with her right hand now, the Chinese mother laughed delightedly before speaking out, "Oh, you don't say? Honestly, Taki, this outfit of yours leaves absolutely nothing for the imagination to even think about." Xianghua eventually let go of the mature ninja's butt moments later.

Taki laughed a little bit herself before retorting back to the older Chinese woman, "You're one to talk there, Xianghua. Who is the one **always** walking around wearing shorty shorts with their huge ass always hanging out in public like a little bimbo? I believe that would be **you** , you sexy bitch."

"Aw, really?" mischievously giggled Xianghua as she then turned her body around, her perfectly feminine back and her stupendously thick, fat booty now in clear view for all to see. "Am I actually that bad to you, Taki?" she then asked her friend, her shining eyes looking over at the beautiful kunoichi woman now.

Staring straight at both of the Chinese mother's juicy looking, impossibly round shaped, slightly taut, and alluringly jutting out, big butt cheeks at the moment, the dark haired ninja stressfully held back a curse word as she soon quietly voiced back to the short woman, "N-no, Xianghua, you're...! Y-you're simply perfect to me, I must say."

Looking over at her own daughter now, the full-grown swordswoman then asked the adorable, youthful teenager, "Well, what do YOU think, Leixia? Does Mommy overdo it, in your opinion?" After asking her daughter that simple question of hers, Xianghua soon afterwards lightly shook and jiggled around her plumped ass a little bit, which then instantly provoked Taki to quickly, and also solidly, spank the mother's left soft butt cheek two times in the process of things.

Leixia instantly laughed at her mother's question. "No, mother, you're fine." The young daughter then super roughly spanked her own mother's amazingly soft feeling right ass cheek thrice, and then immediately afterwards quickly gave the smiling woman's left plump buttock four keen and very loud sounding smacks with her left hand as she curved it right before repeatedly striking her mom's large, meaty, jiggling bottom. "I agree with what Miss Taki just said about you," continued to merrily speak out Leixia, the pretty girl now shaking both of her mother's fat ass cheeks in her own cutely petite looking hands with absolute zest and shameless avidity.

"You ARE simply perfect, mother, and someday I really do hope that I end up looking just as beautiful as you are now." After saying all of that, Leixia closed both of her eyes, slowly leaned herself over, and then ever so snuggly buried her innocent looking face right in-between the crack of the Chinese woman's fleshy, pleasantly sizable, and surprisingly tight feeling booty. Seconds later, the young daughter soon strongly sniffed in her sighing in delight mother's wonderful smelling scent, enthusiastically moved her head left to right a legion of times, and many moments later on eventually took her adorable looking face back away from her moaning mom's big, cushy booty as she stood back straight up once again.

Natsu smirked as she then suddenly slapped Leixia's nice and shapely bottom very hardly with her left hand, afterwards making her really cutesy friend bounce up in shock as she yelped quietly in slight pain. "Ouch!" chirped Leixia in a totally cute sounding and high pitched tone of voice, now rubbing her own round butt while endearingly frowning over at the deviously smiling ninja's pretty looking face. "Not so rough, okay?"

"Oh, stop with your fucking whining already, Leixia!" playfully said Natsu, seconds later just as roughly smacking Leixia right on her rippling ass yet again, which also made the yelping girl jump up a little bit in surprise again. "You're a big girl, cutie, and big girls should always be able to easily take hard slaps to their ass like it's nothing!"

"Gee, what a fucking idiotic thing **that** was to say," boringly uttered out the very mature kunoichi with jaded eyes, her mean-spirited words successfully making Xianghua face back frontwards as she then began to laugh out quite loudly now. "I mean, don't get me wrong here, child. We've known each other for quite a long time now, and I am way more than just used to your usually really dumb sounding quotes, but THAT shit right there REALLY took the shitty cake of all things that are shit. I mean, just holy shit, Natsu...!"

"S-shut up, sensei!" shouted the blonde haired ninja as she pointed her finger at her big breasted master. "You just love saying the word 'shit', you big booty bitch!"

Simply shrugging her shoulders at her girly student now, Taki then flatly retorted, "Yeah, no shit, child. Who even gives a shit, anyway?" The tall brunette then started to slowly walk down the long hallway now, Xianghua instantly walking really closely right beside of the Japanese woman at a very slow looking pace, as well. "Let's go already, everyone... I seriously want to get fucked now," bluntly said Taki, her voice sounding so damn serious.

Xianghua looked over at Taki for a few seconds, chuckled giddily, and then looked back straight forward again before beginning to speak out loud, "Well, at least you're being honest about everything, Taki. I really do appreciate you two inviting my daughter and I over here to have a little bit of fun with you guys! I haven't had sex in almost two weeks now, so I'm **really** ready for some action right about now! My stupid husband's been staying at home a whole lot more lately, so Leixia and I haven't exactly been able to... w-well, fuck at all recently. I mean, we both do make out all of the time whenever we're alone together, but... t-that's kind of been just about it as of late..."

"Well, that sure is about to change, so don't you even worry about that," sternly spoke back the ponytailed ninja woman, laughing quietly afterwards.

As the two older, much more shapely women continued to walk on down the extremely long looking and dimly lit hallway together, the sexy female adults casually talking to one another about various things at the moment, both of the two younger girls were steadily walking right in back of them both, each of their youthful eyes lustfully staring at the beautifully swaying, deliciously jiggling, and pristinely big butt cheeks of the two mature, Asian women who were right in front of themselves. Natsu was directly behind of Xianghua and Leixia was closely behind of Taki.

Completely from out of the blue, Leixia randomly reached both of her arms out over towards her mother, grabbed onto the hem of her super tight-fitting shorts, and then forcefully pulled the Chinese woman's indecently short looking shorts right down below both of her own two huge mounds of succulent, velvety soft, and really heavy seeming ass flesh. After unexpectedly doing this to her, both of Xianghua's perfectly fat ass cheeks jiggled about even that much more fluently now as she slowly continued to carelessly walk on forward, the Chinese mother's sexily huge booty now completely bare and thoroughly scot-free from its previous and tight confines.

Very, very used to her own daughter's predictably typical and mightily naughty behavior, Chai Xianghua simply turned her head around, smiled really warmly right at Leixia, and then eventually said to the young girl in a very caring and motherly sounding voice, "Aw, you wanted to see Mommy's bare butt **that** badly, Leixia? Well, all that you had to do was just ask me, you silly little angel, you."

Reaching her arm over again, the short haired woman's cutesy daughter then suddenly smacked her mother firmly on her left butt cheek, the stridently loud sound of the spank now echoing down the hallway, and the cheerful mom's bubbled ass cheek jiggling all around rather intensely promptly after receiving the stinging, yet pleasing feeling strike from her own troublesome daughter's soft hand.

"Oh, my!" then giggled out Xianghua soon after feeling her thick bottom getting roughly slapped like that. "Leixia, I know that was you, you little deviant."

"Mother, I **always** want to see your big butt! He, he! I'm just glad that you show it off all of the time," was Leixia's naughty sounding reply, afterwards painfully spanking Natsu on her tight ass just for the heck of it, and then also quickly giving Taki's juicy looking booty a nice and hard slap on her own wobbling butt, as well. "Oh, there is so much booty for me to play with here tonight, I see! Three beautiful, sweet, round asses ALL for me!" shouted the youthful and Chinese girl, her inner pervert apparently out and about now.

"Damn, Xianghua...!" were Taki's words, her right hand then very swiftly slapping the Chinese woman's wobbling, thick, sweetly rounded, plumped butt rather harshly straight in the center of her bottom, its jiggling after effect honestly way too sexy for mere words to even try to explain it here. "Your ass just keeps on getting bigger and bigger the more that I see you, I swear. However, it still does surprisingly look and feel pretty fucking damn firm, so I'm guessing that you still do train and move around quite a lot, don't you?" asked Taki.

Lovingly tittering for a few seconds or so, Chai happily answered back with a wide smile, "Mm, hmm! I sure do, Taki. Just ask my lovely daughter here. I'm **always** training this girl how to hone and perfect her sword fighting skills, even though I did start off not wanting to train her at all at first. It's a pretty long story about all of that stuff, so just trust me on that one, okay?"

"Yeah, she teaches me plenty of stuff basically each and every day, actually!" assured the young daughter. "Mom always says that she never wants to get fat, too!"

"Well..." began Taki, the horny ninja smirking right down at Xianghua's large rear-end as she merely watched both of the shorter woman's heavenly soft feeling bum cheeks distractingly wobble back and forth, left to right, up and down, just all around. "She certainly is **not** fat at all. I mean, your stomach is smoothly flat, your body is meekly toned, your womanly curves are perfectly defined, your hips are healthily broad, you're obviously in really good shape, you're always eating tremendously healthy foods, and you apparently even exercise your body each and every day of the week. You just, well... also have a **really** fat fucking ass, is all."

Taki then spanked Xianghua's jiggling booty hard once again, but it was twice this time around, the second spank ending up feeling much more harder than the first one did to the giggling, blushing mother of three. "I suppose having those kids of yours really fattened up your booty, didn't it?" playfully asked the tall kunoichi, now faintly smiling at her older, but much more shorter in height friend at the moment.

The Chinese woman laughed loudly before saying back to the ponytailed ninja, "Well, y-yeah, I suppose that is true. I just can't seem to help it, though. Oh, the horrible struggles of having a big butt can be quite very stressful, to be honest."

Feeling like she was completely at a total loss of words right now, Natsu repeatedly kept on looking back and forth at Taki's butt, and then back over at Xianghua's butt. In her own opinion, Taki's bottom won in the firmness department, duh. It jiggled when she moved around, but not too much. The ninja woman's ass was quite large, it was tighter, it looked **much** more firm, and it also had a legit heart-like shape going on for it, too. However, also in her own opinion, Xianghua without a doubt had the much more appealing looking ass in Natsu's eyes. Chai's booty was just **so** impeccably onion shaped, it was just **so** rotund looking! Her big bum jutted out so damn much, and yet it did **NOT** look gross, sloppy, or even not healthy at all.

In fact, it somehow managed to be the total, exact opposite of all of those things just mentioned, even with its incredibly massive and meaty looking size. Xianghua's ass may not be the most firmest bottom out there, and it may even be a little bit more on the flabby side of things, but she still managed to somehow keep her chubby butt looking wonderfully rounded, feel shockingly much tighter than what it truly would appear to feel like, and it also beautifully juts out to that exemplary point of perfection, easily giving the Chinese swordswoman the much more than well-deserved title of " _Dat ASS_ _",_ basically.

Her butt looks huge, it jiggles a heck of a whole lot, it feels phenomenally soft, it is shaped gloriously round, and it juts out so damn sexily that it just makes you feel straight up **forced** to anxiously want to give her fat, fine, soft, round, perky, thick, Chinese ass the absolute hardest spank that you could possibly even give it. All in all, both of the mature women were downright hot, but it was something about Chai that just barely won Natsu over a tiny bit more in ways, even though the golden blonde haired kunoichi really did love Taki with all of her heart, mind, body, and soul.

Having enough of simply keeping quiet and doing totally nothing right now, Natsu then quickly got down on both of her knees as she soon tightly wrapped both of her arms around of Xianghua's amazingly trim waistline, the teenaged ninja now lovingly rubbing her cheek all over and against of the short woman's very bubbly looking butt. Soon after Natsu did this, everyone then instantly stopped dead in their tracks.

"Your ass, X-Xianghua! Oh, this huge, fat, warm, thick ASS of yours looks so PERFECT!" yelled Natsu, now planting multiple kisses all over the Chinese mother's big booty. After wetly kissing her thick bum all over for a while, the young ninja then started to strongly sniff Chai's ass, Natsu sticking her face straight into the deep crack of the swordswoman's flawless looking butt.

Pulling her face away from the woman's anus minutes later, the blonde girl then gave both of Xianghua's ass cheeks eleven hard feeling spanks with both of her hands, afterwards boldly screaming out, "Leixia is so fucking lucky to have you all to herself! W-why, I'd eat, lick, sniff, kiss, suck, AND fuck your soft, warm feeling booty every fucking day, Xianghua! Oh, FUCK, you smell so g-g-good, too! Shit, y-you're just perfect!"

Natsu then strongly spread apart both of Chai Xianghua's heavy feeling ass cheeks, exposed the blushing woman's now winking butthole, aggressively stuck her pretty face deep in-between of the motherly woman's juicily fat ass, and then crazily started to flat-out worship her best friend's mother's beyond amazing looking, shapely, very plump buttocks like a lunatic. Natsu sucked hard on her anus, licked all over it, passionately kissed it, strongly sniffed it, wildly tongued it, and she did all of these sickeningly perverse things while firmly smacking the moaning mother's stunningly large looking ass cheeks continuously, as well.

Breathing really hardly with both of her dreamy, brown colored eyes shut tightly now, Xianghua soon eventually gasped out kind of loudly, "Oh, m-m-my...! It's a very g-good thing that I showered right b-before coming o-on down h-here to this p-place tonight, I s-s-see...! Ooouuuuhhhh, shhhhhhit...!"

"Imagine waking up early in the morning to shit like that," chuckled Taki as she continued to lustfully gaze at the two. "I never complain about Natsu doing that to me, though. Besides, even if I did, she'd simply just do it to me regardless..."

"T-trust me," eventually cooed back the short haired swordswoman, the loving mother of three now gently placing her right hand on the back of Natsu's head. "My d-daughter does stuff like this to me ALL of the time...! And I fucking l-love it!"

Chai's continuous and really deep sounding groans of pleasure, the sloppily wet sounds of Natsu depravedly eating out the Chinese woman's big ass, just everything at the moment only made both Taki and Leixia feel even more incredibly horny right now, and they were both already abnormally aroused enough as it was, too. Soon enough, both Taki and Leixia eventually started to more than just passionately tongue kiss one another on the lips, and from that point onwards merely awaited a sex crazed night filled with heinously immoral pleasures, execrably corrupt fantasies, and shamefully nefarious acts of unpalatable and grotty lesbian sex all night long.

Many, many, many hours later on that very night, Leixia was now currently strap-on fucking her kind mother, Xianghua, very hardly straight inside of her jiggling, thick, plushy-like ass from the back like a sexually demented rabbit, while Natsu herself was angrily strap-on fucking Taki's really wet feeling womanhood in the missionary position. Both Taki and Xianghua have been seriously moaning, screaming, and wailing like complete and sincere whores for so long now, as well.

After when the young swordswoman brutally smacked her mother straight across of her own fat booty painfully hard, and after when the blonde haired ninja crudely spat right on her own busty teacher's fucked silly looking face, the two female best friends then slowly looked over at each other. Softly pecking one another on the lips now, the two Asian girls then started to deeply stare into each other's eyes yet again.

"You want to do this again sometime?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, I would love to..." quietly replied back Leixia.

The two young girls then started to romantically tongue kiss each other once more, the two females still continuing to enthusiastically make passionate love to their much, much older aged lovers while doing so throughout the rest of this odd and extremely hot feeling night tonight.

 _ **The End!**_

 **Well, thank you for reading. I was planning on adding a super short bonus chapter involving Ivy Valentine, but hey, I might save that for later sometime. Well, if I am able to, that is. I'm really, really sorry if this dumb freaking story grossed you the heck out or made you feel pretty weird, by the way... I'm just saying. Anyway, as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


	4. It Takes Two To Screw Someone Over

_**[Disclaimer] Look, I don't own anything! Oh, for crying out loud here! *Sips some sweet tea*.**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I honestly don't even care anymore, so... *Randomly, and epically, dabs like Sportacus from "Lazy Town" again*.**_

 **(Chapter Four - It Takes Two To... Screw Someone Over)**

Launching herself forward very quickly to finally deliver the final kick of her fancy looking attack straight at her destined opponent, Taki's left foot strongly kicked the busty British woman hard in her stomach, this powerful attack of hers immediately sending Ivy falling quickly down onto the smoothly wet with rain grass covered ground below themselves. Taki did not simply take down Miss Isabella Valentine all by herself, however, because her exceptionally well-trained student, Natsu, was right there helping her fight off the tall, silver haired woman the whole time. The three females were all currently at a very large and grassy field basically in the middle of nowhere.

Someway or another, the two Japanese girls somehow sensed Ivy's very presence all of the way out here, and **that** was when they both planned to once and for all pull off their "attack" on the big breasted woman. The sky was extremely cloudy at the moment, each dark grey colored cloud naturally letting out medium sized drizzles of cold feeling rain. It has been raining for almost an hour now, and yes this battle has been going on for that long now. Who would have thought? Both of the kunoichi women were wearing their typical, tight-fitting bodysuits, and the just beaten British woman had on her familiar looking, lewd, and shockingly revealing outfit.

With her Snake Sword now out of her own grasp, Ivy just pitifully lied there in the wet grass, panting heavily and really hating the gross feeling of the muddy dirt disgustingly rubbing against of her body now. Taki and Natsu then slowly put away their weapons and carefully approached over towards the fallen female, the both of them now looking right down at the defeated Ivy. Taki was looking down at the busty woman with a pissed off seeming scowl on her face, but Natsu was instead just giving the silver haired fighter a super smug looking smirk as of right now.

"Fucking bitch," spat out Taki, her facial expression still ever so serious looking. "Getting your ass kicked like this easily serves you right for just about every fucked up thing that you've done to me and many other innocent people."

"Yeah, bitch! Get played, BITCH!" also blurted Natsu, laughing loudly afterwards. The young blonde then looked over at her bosomy master. "You know, in all seriousness though, this lady did pretty damn good keeping up with the both of us like that. I mean, we DID both team up on her ass, and yet she was still somehow putting up quite the fucking fight! She's a-actually kind of cool, sensei!"

Quickly glaring angrily right at her attractive disciple now, Taki stridently screamed at the teenaged girl, "Don't you fucking **dare** give this whore any compliments, child! She is **NOT** cool! She's a bitch!"

Natsu just shrugged her shoulders at the Japanese woman before nonchalantly retorting back to her dark haired teacher, "She's a sexy ass bitch with a pair of gigantic tits and a fucking FAT booty, too." The blonde haired teen then boldly smirked at the woman in red. "I'm not too sure about you, Master Taki, but she sure is cool in MY book!"

Having quite enough of listening to her sexy student talking to her now, Taki soon coldly voiced back, "Just shut the fuck up and go fetch our equipment, already. This bitch is fucking getting it."

"Oh! Yes, mammy! **Anything** for you, babe!" then joyfully cheered Natsu as she playfully smacked Taki's now jiggling and very round shaped ass with her right hand quite sharply, the teenaged ninja briskly running away afterwards.

"You cheating, pathetic, disgusting little cur...!" eventually coughed out Ivy, the British woman finally deciding to speak. "Y-you just had to randomly ambush me right alongside with your dumb little pet like this, now didn't you? You're such a coward...! You make me fucking sick, you Japanese wench!"

"And so do you, you British slut!" fired back Taki, both of the mature female enemies angrily gazing at one another now.

"Aw, SHIT!" shouted out Natsu, the young kunoichi now walking back over towards them both as she then handed her curvaceous master something. "It sure sounds like some angry sex is about to go down! Count me in on it, too, please!"

Isabella's blue colored eyes then instantly widened soon as she saw what Natsu was wearing now. The very tall woman saw the teen ninja wearing a rather large and black colored strap-on around of her waist and over her own closefitting, spandex bodysuit. Turning her pretty eyes over to Taki now, the silver haired woman then seen her Japanese enemy also wearing a somewhat huge looking strap-on herself, Taki's sexual equipment being colored white instead of black.

Now unintentionally getting up on all fours, Ivy awkwardly cracked a smile right before deeply breathing out to them both, "You have got to be kidding me here..."

"No, we're not kidding," quickly replied back Taki, afterwards walking behind of the British woman and slowly getting down onto both of her knees, as well. The ponytailed kunoichi then swiftly swiped her right hand upwards as she firmly spanked Ivy's huge right ass cheek, said soft buttock jiggling ever so sexily afterwards.

"Oh, fuck...!" whispered Isabella, kind of already really liking where this was going here.

After moving the thong part of Ivy's outfit away from her own asshole, Taki then promptly inserted her quite large looking strap-on fully deep inside of her voluptuous enemy's anus, the Japanese woman's pelvis strongly colliding up against of the British woman's very big bottom soon after brutally entering inside of her bum like that. While loudly breathing out a foul sounding curse word, Taki soon smacked Ivy's left large butt cheek aggressively hard with her left hand, and then tightly grabbed onto the shamelessly moaning woman's perfectly curved hips as she now started to remorselessly fuck the British woman's tight feeling butthole sadistically hard.

"What a fucking whore," simply spoke Taki with a genuine smile on her beautiful face, continuing to strongly pound the crudely dressed woman's really fat and wonderfully jiggling ass from behind at an insanely fast looking pace. "She didn't even **try** to stop us from fucking her like this...! And her fucking big ass just swallowed up my huge, fake dick like it was completely nothing, too!" The dark haired ninja then sharply spanked her female enemy's huge booty once again, her own curvy hips now starting to dreadfully increase in terrifying speed. "After I'm done with fucking you, taking massive shits will simply no longer be a problem for you at all, you fucking British slut!"

Ivy was about to say something back to the strong thrusting ninja woman, but Natsu was currently way too busy face-fucking the busty, silver haired woman's hot mouth and throat at the moment. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yeah, come on, lady! Take all of my cock straight down your slutty throat, you cunt!" laughed out the golden blonde haired girl, and afterwards even giving her sexy master a firm 'high-five' with her right hand; Natsu was actually kind of surprised that Taki even went along with doing that. At that very moment, she then totally **knew** that her gorgeous teacher must had to have been feeling pretty darn good about herself as of right now.

"Yeah, fucking get her, Master Taki! Fuck this dirty slut good! Go on, babe! You KNOW that she fucking loves that big dick of yours deep inside of her nasty fucking ass! U-um... it IS inside of her ass, r-right?" then asked the teenaged kunoichi, sounding kind of nervous when she asked her pelvic thrusting master the question.

With her pelvis still continuing to forcefully smash hard up against of the moaning, slutty, white haired woman's thick, rippling, and amazingly sexy looking booty cheeks, Taki just harshly slapped Ivy's big ass yet again right before calmly voicing back to her female student, "It sure the FUCK is, Natsu...! It sure the fuck is..."

The three horny females remained in the grassy field for many, many hours simply screwing around with one another, but little did they know that this was truly only the very beginning of something that was soon going to be somewhat of a daily routine for them all... Or maybe not? I don't freaking know.

 _ **The End!**_

 **Well, this darn story is finally over with now! So, THANK YOU for reading, I guess! And I'm really sorry if you hated this filth! Because if you did? Well, um, I can totally understand why. Anyway, as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**


End file.
